


Pale as Moonlight and Kraken Murderbots [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ephebophilia, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: ((the place is lousy with robots))<br/>TG: ((a lot of them are rusted and havent had maintenance in however many sweeps since the owner died or was conscripted whatever and the programming gets glitchy as fuck))<br/>TG: ((could be doing anything i get attacked and strifed to within an inch of my life with very real blades that would kill me very real dead if i miss my swing and then suddenly the robot will whirr off and im left in a puddle of my sweat on the floor wondering what the fuck))<br/>CG: SHIT, YEAH, THAT SOUNDS NERVE-WRACKING.<br/>TG: ((and then the pizza drone will get a bad address and randomly drop me five of my favorite on the house))<br/>CG: ... HUH.</p>
<p>    --<br/>For this kink meme prompt:<br/>So, seadweller!Bro sees lowblood!Dave and it's pity at first sight. Maybe he's using weird seadweller rituals or maybe he's just being his strange self to court Dave. Unfortunately, Dave has no idea why this finface is constantly in his business. Show me how they become moirails, please. ♦</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale as Moonlight and Kraken Murderbots [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pale as Moonlight and Kraken Murderbots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902143) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Pale%20as%20Moonlight%20and%20Kraken%20Murderbots.mp3) | 1:13:31 | 101.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pale-as-moonlight-and-kraken-murderbots) |  |   
  
### Music

_Lollipop (Candyman)_ by Aqua

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
